


pining, but the five stages of grief.

by lavenderberry



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rated T for language, but eh, highkey i suck at writing concepts like these, no beta we die like men, yall are gonna have to deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderberry/pseuds/lavenderberry
Summary: It hurts, and he knows he doesn't—shouldn'tfeel this way. Why would he fall for someone he bickers with on a regular basis? He supposes he's not one to judge preferences, because he isn't any better. He didn't even know when, how, why he began feeling this way. For as long as he remembered, they'd been at each other's throats most likely dating back to when they first met.Subconsciously, his hand lifts itself up to his cheek, and his face turns into a hue of red. He mutters a curse at himself shortly afterwards.Damn it.Damn it all.
Relationships: Omurice/Pudding (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 24





	pining, but the five stages of grief.

** First Stage — Denial. **

He doesn't know when, how, and mainly _why._

"You are going to assist with cleaning up the kitchen after this," Pudding asks once more, raising a brow at the otaku, "aren't you?"

_He would gladly pummel this bastard to the ground if it weren't for the other food souls nearby._

Omurice scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stands upright, "I said I'll help, didn't I?" Pudding opened his mouth, as if to retort back, only to cut himself off when Master Attendant called out for him. Something about double checking the packages for the airship before Sake and the others deliver it to the aircraft. He turns to the otaku once more, narrowing his eyes into a glare before walking away. He doesn't catch it, but Omurice glares back, going back to what he was previously doing shortly after.

It has been about a month since the otaku's summoning, and he still recalls the complete utter dread in his face when he realized he was now living under the same roof as that damned prick. It was awkward, at first, residing in the same area with someone you frequently bicker with. Not long after, however, they were soon at each other's throats.

Typical, it's normal for them. It doesn't lessen the fact that some others would try and make them get along.

Maybe it was due to his loud and overwhelming nature clashing with the latter's usually stoic and uptight demeanor that they end up bickering alot. He tries to deny the fact that maybe it's mainly due to their similar admiration for the green-haired idol.

He will admit, he admires the dude's dedication in making sure Jello's safe and comfortable with her job, and always keeps her under track and makes sure she doesn't overwork herself too much. He doesn't like how he always manages to (*gently) restrain her no matter what. 

Fair enough—it still doesn't explain the recent tightening feeling he gets whenever he's around him now, though, that's weird.

"Omu, when you're done, do you mind helping me with these boxes?"

The blonde in question stops midway from his task; having assisted Rice with digging up dirt for various seeds to be planted in (albeit not having a green thumb himself, the girl still appreciated the help). He turns his head to her, giving her an affirmative smile along with a thumbs up. As he finished, Rice allows him to scurry on over toward the flirtatious woman, before calling out to Pancake to fill in the otaku's place.

"Where to?" It was hard not to miss the cheery tone. The woman gestured towards the front gates of the restaurant, "By the gate, Long Bao will be outside to pick them up." Omurice nods, grabbing a box of his own and was about to follow the woman down the gravel pathway, before seeming to have difficulty lifting it up. Its contents surely weren't that heavy, right?

Watching him struggle, Orange Juice contemplated on placing down her own box and assisting the otaku before he was approached by the blonde manager. Without a word, he steps in front of him, rolling up his sleeves as he murmurs a countdown.

"One," He suddenly said, placing both hands underneath the box, lifting it a bit on his end, the latter stammering as he tries to follow. "Two," He watches the blonde lifting it slightly on his own end, seeing this the former nodded, "three." Simultaneously, they managed to lift it just below chest length, though it was quite clear the otaku struggled to maintain it in the air. Whether the management soul was struggling as well or not, it wasn't evident. The two follow idly behind the woman, down the path and by the gate, where Long Bao swifted over to help them carry the boxes to the truck.

Managing to place the final box in, the otaku turns his head towards the manager. "What was that?" He raises a brow, seeming to not follow, "I assisted you on carrying it, was I not supposed to?"

"No, just…" Omurice faltered, before closing his mouth as he realized no words came out. Pudding stands there expectantly, as if he were waiting for the latter to add on. Realizing as he had shut his mouth, he shakes his head. "Head back inside, there are still lots to complete." With a swift turn of his heel, he walks back to the restaurant. Omurice blinks, before huffing as he follows behind.

Reaching the front door once more, he stops abruptly as the manager turns around, sparing a look at him. He freezes to his spot, wondering if he was waiting for him to open the door or not, before he suddenly reaches to his face, cupping his cheek in his palm before quickly wiping away at a smudge of dirt with his thumb, letting his arm fall to his side once more.

"You had a smudge of dirt on you," Pudding explained, twisting the door knob, "presumably from when you helped out in the garden earlier, it's rather baffling you hadn't noticed." Widening his eyes, he was about to retort when the blonde had already stepped back inside, approaching the Master Attendant. He groaned, running a hand across his face as he desperately tried to ignore the color rising to his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He nearly jumps from the sudden question, glancing beside him he finds Orange Juice with a concerned look. He sighs before simply nodding at her. She tilts her head, seeming to take that as a response and heads back inside as well.

The color in his cheeks was from the moment, nothing more. The pounding feeling in his chest mixed with the light-headedness he felt was from the heat, _nothing more._ He was fairly certain he'd feel much better after supper. 

As it turned out, the weight from earlier hadn't lifted, and he unconsciously found himself placing a hand to where the manager had placed it earlier. Catching himself, he closed his eyes, letting out another groan. 

_God, he hated this._

__________

**  
Second Stage — Anger.  
**

Despite the civil conversations, and how much he craves them, of course they bicker, and of course it causes tension between the two.

"...Look, I know you didn't come here willingly," Pudding remarked, before glancing at the orange-haired woman standing behind the latter, staring expectantly, "so if you have something to say, say it."

And of course they have to make up at some point one way or another, otherwise the tension will just settle in with the others and it'll be difficult to deal with.

The tension only settled even further as Omurice huffs out a breath, crossing his arms. Orange Juice let out a sigh, rubbing at her temples as she ushered the otaku to go on. The atmosphere thickens itself when the strawberry blonde doesn't speak up, however manages to open his mouth and allowed a few words to come out.

"...M'sorry." He murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck. He avoids eye contact with the manager. "I.. shouldn't have provoked you like that." While the taller blonde had shades on, it was still rather evident that he had rolled his eyes.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't decided to interfere," Omurice's eye twitched, biting the inside of his cheek, "but alright, I'll accept—"

"This wouldn't have _happened_ if you kept your mouth shut and ignored me like usual," The shorter interrupted, glaring daggers into the manager's skin, "but because you have such a short temper, you barked right back at me."

Pudding stares, appalled for a moment, before his expression turns into an irate one. "You wouldn't be here having to apologize if you actually kept yourself under control and wouldn't be such a _nuisance_ to the customers."

"Everything would've been going smoothly right now if you _didn't_ hold me back and scolded me endlessly for 'causing a commotion'."

"Because you _were_ , you _thick-headed bastard_." He growled, approaching the latter as he suddenly grabbed him by the collar, startling both the otaku and the woman. "You couldn't contain yourself and had to invite yourself in the middle of a customer's conversation about Jello, because _of course_ they would want to be apart of that dreaded fanclub of yours—!"

" _Enough!_ " Orange Juice yelled out, aiming the end of her straw at the manager, sparks sizzling and dripping slowly onto the wooden floorboard beneath them. "This is getting ridiculous, we're heading nowhere because the both of you can't bite back insults at each other for at least two seconds…!" She takes in a sharp breath, huffing it out slowly before glaring at Pudding.

"Let him go, _now_ ," She growled out, "the both of you are done here." 

He doesn't respond, instead lets Omurice go as he pushes him away a bit forcefully. He heads back inside his room, closing the door behind him. It was a bit of a miracle he hadn't decided to slam it shut. 

Orange Juice manages to regain his composure, putting away her straw. She glances worriedly at Omurice. "I'm sorry, Omu.. I couldn't help myself." The otaku hums in response, head lowered as it faces the floor.

The trek back to their shared room was, without a doubt, more awkward than it had ever been. As they enter, Omurice doesn't hesitate to take off his glasses and place them on his drawer, plopping himself down onto his bed. 

Orange Juice sits down beside his figure, rubbing his back as her eyes prickle with worry when his sobbing muffled itself into the pillow.

__________

**  
Third Stage — Bargaining.  
**

Honestly, screw crushes. Why were they even a thing? If their sole purpose was to crush the pining one's heart over and over again without mercy, then damn it all he's experienced this endlessly. 

Because even after all of their arguing, after all of those hurtful words, after all of _that_ , he still finds himself head over heels for the manager and he's still surprised at himself that he hasn't gone mad over this.

Maybe he has—he's just stepped himself in too deep to realize it.

He feels ashamed, actually, that sometimes he finds himself staring at the manager without even catching himself until the latter looks back, a bit confused. After that happens he just looks away almost immediately, and he screams at himself for doing so. He tries not to do it again to save him from the embarrassment. 

He does it again anyways, but not as much as previously. 

It was pathetic that he's getting affected by this stupid crush, that even his Master Attendant had noticed his change in demeanor. He feels pathetic that they had to stoop themselves this low just because he was staring at the management soul with gooey eyes. He feels pathetic because their Master Attendant sacrificed so much, does so much already for all of their food souls to live comfortably, that when they asked what was bothering him, that he could talk to them whenever he needed, all he could do is smile and give a dismissive wave, that it'll be fine and it'll pass. 

The look of concern indicates they weren't convinced, but sighs, deciding they shouldn't press on. 

"I know I get busy and all recently, but again, I'm here if you need someone to talk to, or to just listen." They try to reassure him. "Even if I'm busy, I'll make room for you."

"...I know that." The otaku complies. "But really, I'm fine! You don't have to worry so much." 

"...I've talked to Orange Juice." They admitted, before glancing at another certain blonde conversing with Hawthorne about the kitchen work, or something alike. "You should really try and talk to him."

"...Master Attendant, please." Omurice insists, an awkward chuckle slipping through. "I'm fine." Did Orange Juice spoke about his situation to Master Attendant? She swore to keep it between them. 

Their Master Attendant opens their mouth to respond, but gets cut off when one of the younger souls asks for their assistance. They give Omurice one last worried look before heading off.

It's been a week since the two's argument. Normally, they would let it pass and shrug it off as if it never happened, never speaking nor bringing it up ever again, but the cycle continues and he feels as if that isn't exactly something to normalize between them, even if they have a hard time coming to terms.

Still, he's not going to let this affect his regular work in the restaurant, god knows Master Attendant already has so much on their hands, and he wouldn't want to add it up even more because of a stupid crush. Not to mention his fellow food souls would probably scold him for getting sidetracked. 

So, during that week, he tries and focuses onto his work as much as he can, despite occasional slip-ups. Even if it hurt so much whenever the manager does as much as take a glance at him. Even if sometimes, he just prays that if he couldn't have whatever he daydreams about them, that they'd come to a point where at least civil conversations were normal between them.

It hurts, and he knows he doesn't— _shouldn't_ feel this way. Why would he fall for someone he bickers with on a regular basis? He supposes he's not one to judge preferences, because he isn't any better. He didn't even know when, how, why he began feeling this way. For as long as he remembered, they'd been at each other's throats most likely dating back to when they first met.

Subconsciously, his hand lifts itself up to his cheek, and his face turns into a hue of red. He mutters a curse at himself shortly afterwards.

Damn it. 

_Damn it all._

__________

**  
Fourth Stage — Depression.  
**

"You've been sitting here for a while now." At the familiar cheery tone in her voice, he perks up, turning around and spotting the very vague, but extremely familiar green-haired girl standing beside him, bearing him a wide smile.

Jello had been recently summoned, about four days back, and the restaurant had never been busier. It was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, he finally gets the opportunity to work alongside the person (or food soul, in this case) that he's looked up to for so long. On the other hand, that means news about the idol's summoning will spread like wildfire because gods above no one in Tierra can't keep their mouths shut for three milliseconds, which basically means more customers will flow just to take a photo or throw a glance at the idol, which basically means more work.

Both a blessing and a curse, indeed. At least he gets to see Jello on a daily basis.

"...Did I worry you?" Omurice asks a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Jello shakes her head, sitting beside him. "Not at all! You just seemed to stare off into space, so I wanted to go ahead and talk to you! That, and Orange Juice wants you to head back to your room for the night." He visibly flinches at the last statement, and the idol couldn't help but laugh fondly at this.

"Ack, right.." Omurice wilters, "thanks for telling me. Could you tell her I'll be up there in a few minutes?" Jello tilts her head at this, blinking ever so innocently at him.

"Is something bothering you?" The otaku stares at her, visibly confused, "Uh… no?"

"Oh.. really? Sorry, I must've assumed that." Jello rubs the back of her neck. "It's just.. all this time that I've known about you, you were always so cheerful and loud." Jello widens her eyes. "I-In a good way!! It's not that it's a bad thing! Ah, sorry…" The idol wilters at this, burying her face into her hands.

"I-It's fine!! Really!! You don't have to apologize, I'm used to it." Omurice tries to reassure, though when the idol lifts her head back up, she visibly pouts. "...Alright, fine, but I'll still try and use that less."

"Again, it's fine, no worries.." The otaku chuckles a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"As I was saying.." Jello continues on, trying to shrug off the previous conversation, "lately, you've been.. I don't know, gloomy? You space off a bit whenever I see you at work, so I guess it kind of worried me." He didn't think his recent behavior made the idol worry, he feels a bit of shame well up inside of him.

"Again, really, it's nothing." Omurice tried to reassure once more. "I'll be back to normal in a few days, just you wait, my dear Jello!" The idol smiles at this, though it instantly turns into a frown a few seconds later, and she casts her glance aside.

"...Pudding told me you guys had another argument nearly two weeks ago." Jello admits out of nowhere. "He admitted that he thought it would pass like how your usual bickering does, but the tension between you two has been rubbing off on everyone... He wants to properly apologize to you." The idol murmurs, twiddling with a strand of her hair. "I—… he told me not to say and wait for a proper time for him to do so, but I just can't bear to see you looking so glum…"

Omurice blinks, once, twice, before coughing into his fist. "...I'll head back to my room now, thanks for chatting with me." He suddenly stands, and turns his heel, speed walking to the stairs. Jello can only watch with a pitiful look as she watches him dash off, wondering if she should've just kept her mouth shut.

Screw crushes.

When he enters his room, he removes his glasses, seating himself down onto the mattress as he grabs ahold of one of his bunny plushies, holding it close to him as he stares off into nothing, letting out a long breath. Minutes later, he flops down sideways onto the bed, feeling the fatigue of the day finally catch up to him.

Screw crushes.

He doesn't pay much mind when Orange Juice peaks her head in, finding him wide awake, staring at the wall in front of him as his back faces the door. He doesn't pay much mind when she sits herself next to him, playing with locks of his hair, as if to help distract him. 

"Are you tired?" She doesn't pay much mind when all he could reply with was a mere hum. She hummed back, rubbing his back. "I don't blame you, I suppose. The day ran longer than usual."

He doesn't pay much mind when she just sat there, making small talk every now and then. On normal days, small talk would be awkward for him, and he doesn't know how to deal with them—tonight, however, he lets the latter do as she wished. He knows she's worried, and it stings just to know that, because he doesn't want her to worry for him. He doesn't want anyone to worry for him all because of his stupid, pathetic feelings. 

She leaves without a sound when she assumes he's turned in for the night. As the door behind her shuts with a soft click, he sits up slowly, checking the digital clock on the drawer beside him, blaring red as its digits show _10:21 P.M._ He flops back onto the mattress, pulling the blanket over his head as he shuts his eyes, trying to sleep off all of the thoughts beginning to swarm his head, lurking.

_Screw crushes._

__________

**  
Fifth Stage — Acceptance.  
**

The blonde stares at him, appalled, but clearly tired and in desperate need of rest. "Out of all the times you decide to approach me, you really thought that two a.m. was a good idea…?"

He really didn't know why he decided to up and knock on the manager's door at two a.m., either. One minute ago he was binging through a playlist of Jello's more calmer songs in hopes of him maybe dozing off, a minute later he finds himself walking to the latter's door after a song about love and feelings and _belch._

Omurice opens his mouth to respond, yet when no words come out, Pudding opens his door further, gesturing inside. "We are not talking out in the hallway, get inside. You're lucky I still have the energy to deal with you at this hour." He gives him a disbelieving look, yet does as told anyway. 

As he enters, the manager closes the door behind him, and leans onto it, crossing his arms as he glances at the otaku with an expectant look. "What do you want?"

Omurice let out a scoff, "A 'hello' or a proper greeting would've been nice." 

"It's two a.m." Pudding retorted, a slight hiss in his tone. "I don't have any sort of energy to do remotely anything at all, so cut to the chase before I drag you out." The latter could only roll his eyes. Then again, it was understandable, being woken up at an ungodly hour just for a ridiculous thing isn't exactly ideal.

Omurice gulps, fiddling with hems of his shirt as he glances to the side, trying to form a proper sentence. Pudding taps his foot rather impatiently, before groaning as he drags a hand across his face. " _Please_ , just say whatever you want to say."

"Geez, can't give a guy some time to think?" The otaku retorted, feeling the pressure settle in on himself and rest onto his back. He mutters something underneath his breath, which only irritates the latter even more, his impatience growing with the seconds passing by. 

"...Sorry." He bites back another complaint at the sudden apology. Pudding blinks, appalled, and appeared rather confused.   
"...What?" was all he could properly respond with.

Omurice gives him a look of disbelief. "...Dude, you can't be serious." Seeing as how lagged the other appeared right now, the otaku groaned. Given this time of day, he figures that the fatigue was interfering with his usual 'to the point' mindset, or whatever. "That argument, like, two weeks ago? I'm apologizing for that. And.. the many others we had. I'm only apologizing for the ones I've caused, by the way, not the ones on your end."

"Of course." Pudding sighs, massaging his temples. When the latter doesn't add anything further, he raises a brow. "...Is that all?" Omurice sends him a half-heated glare, one that he could manage right now.

"...I was thinking about apologizing to Master Attendant, too, for all of the trouble we've caused them." The blonde winces a bit at this, a multitude of suppressed memories resurfacing (ones that include but not limiting to a few, maybe more, broken furniture caused by their quarreling and multiple, _multiple_ scolding). "But I figured it would be better to do so in the morning. Y'know, when they're actually awake."

"Why am I even shocked that you didn't hesitate to saunter up my door at this hour yet consider properly apologizing to Master Attendant?" Pudding murmurs, yet it was still audible to the otaku, though he decided not to comment on it. "...You _are_ joining me in apologizing to them, right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The manager sighs, "I'm apart of the matter we're apologizing for, anyway. Is that all?"

"...Eh?" Omurice blinks, before it finally registers into his head and he manages to stammer out a reply. "O-Oh, yeah. Yeah. That's all. I'll… uh…" He gestures to the door, "...head back to my room now."

"...You realize I haven't even forgiven you, yet, have you?" Pudding points out. Omurice blinks at him once more, before filtering a bit. "...Well, uh, do you?" The blonde sighs, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I do. I also apologize for all of the ruckus I've caused to you."

"...I didn't really think you'd actually apologize to me." Omurice admitted. "But, uh, sure, you're good."

"Do you really think of me that low?" Pudding asks with a deadpan tone in his voice. Omurice scratches the back of his neck. "...Uh, no. I guess I didn't expect it from you?" A look of disbelief was given, and all he could do was shrug in response. "It's kind of.. weird, anyway, that we're properly apologizing. Is that weird?"

"I suppose I don't blame you." The manager replies. "I've grown numb to the endless quarrels we've been in, so conversing in a civil way like this is…"

"...Unnatural?"

"I wouldn't say that, but for a lack of a better term, I'll settle with it."

"Cool. I'm cool with that." After that was just an awkward silence, and the both of them blankly staring at each other before Pudding coughs into his fist, speaking up. "I guess that's it for the meantime." He stands from leaning on the doorway, and walks aside, about to turn the knob open. "You can head back now—"

"Wait—" Omurice suddenly stammers out, as if he just suddenly remembered something, "uh, there's.. something I've been meaning to admit for—"

"I know."

"...Eh?" The otaku stares at him, appalled. Pudding tilts his head, repeating himself, "...I know."

"...Wh— DUDE!" Omurice suddenly exclaims, turning bright red as a wave of emotions suddenly burst through him, unable to let him think clearly. "Y-You can't just say— what— how— I don't even— who even told you about it?!"

"Master Attendant mentioned it a while back." Pudding states rather calmly—how in Tierra is he so nonchalant about this? "They told me that you've been taking a liking to Mango Pudding's albums quite recently, but apparently you have some sort of title to protect as the leader of Jello's fanclub so you can't admit it out loud. You do know you're allowed to like other music than just listening to Jello, right? It isn't even that big of a deal, I'm completely fine with it."

Oh, thank God.

...Wait, what?

"...What...?" Omurice managed to form out, before the embarrassment returns and he turns into a hue of red once more. "Dude, what, n-no— that's not what I— God— _I like you_ ," He exasperated, "geez, that's what I.. meant to say— agh, you just had to make it even more awkward, didn't you?" He groaned, burying his face into his palms. Hearing nothing but dead silence from the latter only worsens his state of worry, and he wishes he could've just shut his mouth instead.

Letting in a long breath, he dares himself to raise his head. What he didn't expect, however, was a red-faced Pudding, staring with wide eyes at him. "...You can't be serious." He mutters. Omurice, still feeling shaken up, fiddles with the end of his sleeve, as if it'll help lessen his nervousness. "...Yeah, yeah I am. I'm... serious."

"...How long…?" Pudding asks, genuinely curious. Omurice shrugs, not finding the courage to look him in the eye. "A while? Can't really remember. I guess it came to me that you were actually.. y'know, decent. N-Not that I never lowered you before, it's just.. like that, I guess. We always bickered anyway, so.. yeah. It just came to me, like 'oh, I actually like you', which is _weird_ because who falls in love with their rival, or arch enemy, or.. God, what even were we?"

"I understand the confusion." Pudding replied, admittedly. "I suppose we quarrel quite often solely due to Jello."

"...It's kind of stupid, actually, thinking about it now." Omurice groans, dragging a hand across his face. "I don't know _why_ I began liking you. It sorta clicked that, wow, we seriously need to tone the bickering down, like, a lot. I didn't know if I wanted to make up with you and maybe become friends, or something more, which, again, is ridiculous. Next thing I knew I actually found you hot and—"

" _What_." Pudding deadpanned.

"Give me a break here!" Omurice exclaims, red in the face. "I didn't even realize I liked guys until I liked you!" He groans again, burying his face into his hands once more. After that was silence, and it only glared daggers into the otaku's skin as the shame began building up again, weighing down on him.

He looked like an utterly pathetic fool right now, didn't he?

"Sorry." Omurice suddenly blurts out, lifting his head. "Pretend I didn't say anything—just know we're cool. I'll head to bed now. Night." He mumbles out, about to make a run for the door when the latter grabs his wrist, startling him as he pulls him close. "What are you—?!"

He cuts himself off when all of a sudden, two arms wrap itself around him, and the latter leans his head onto his shoulder. Omurice could only stand there; confused, and most of all, embarrassed on his end. "...Sorry." Pudding mumbled out, loosening his grip around the other. 

"...What are you even apologizing for?" He winces a bit at the crack in his voice. "God, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"There's no need to apologize for anything." He tries stating calmly. "If you're apologizing for your feelings, I'm not in the place to shame you for it. I don't blame you for.. feeling that way. I'm not going to let you down harshly. As for my response, I'm.. rather unsure, at the moment. Though I can't lie when I say I do enjoy your company in the calmer moments."

"...Dude, you're literally going to make me bawl. And in your room, of all places." He sniffles, taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself down and not sob in the moment. "So, uh… what now?"

"For labels.. let's agree that it's mutual. As for the label of boyfriends, I'll think about it as we go along." Pudding tells him, letting him go. "...You don't hate me, right?" Omurice murmurs, asking for confirmation. The manager sighs. "No, I don't hate you. Not as I used to, anyway."

The otaku runs the back of his neck, still feeling rather unsure. "...And you're sure you're not just saying that out of pity?" 

"I believe that's not a proper way to respond to something like that," The manager shakes his head, "I'd prefer that I'd deny you if I didn't reciprocate your feelings."

"...I'll take it." The otaku hums out, feeling satisfied. He then makes his way to the door, opening it and gives him a wave, "I'll actually go ahead and leave you to rest now, so—"

"Just a moment." Pudding interrupts him, leaving the latter confused. Praying internally to whatever god was listening, he inches closer, and places a quick peck on his forehead, surprising both of them.   
"Alright, goodnight." He mutters rather quickly, before closing the door, leaving the otaku in the empty hall, beat red in the face as he bites back a high pitched scream. 

"...Agh, what did I get myself into?" Omurice murmurs quietly, though it was hard to miss the cheeky grin creeping onto his face.

__________

"...Mango Pudding?" Orange Juice calls out once more, before sighing to herself as she opens the idol's door, finding her room empty. Seeing this, the orange haired woman shakes her head, before closing the door behind her and heading down the hall and climbed down the stairs. She takes a turn, heading for the kitchen, where two familiar yellow pigtails were spotted at the corner of her eye.

"There you are—" She cuts herself off, finding the idol with Jello, who seemed to be.. grinning widely. Not that it was out of character, in fact it was quite the opposite; its aura just seemed to radiate a different energy than usual. Noticing that the two were staring at something, she follows their gaze, and finds herself spitting the otaku and the managing conversing quite calmly. The taller rolls his eyes, before she caught him smiling fondly to himself at whatever Omurice was speaking about.

All of a sudden, she hears a groan, and she turns her head back at the two idols. Mango Pudding had slammed an amount of money onto Jello's hand before stomping away. She was about to ask what the two had formed a bet on, when she remembers why she sought out to find the blonde idol in the first place. 

"Mango Pudding! You have rehearsals today!" Orange Juice calls out, trying to catch up to the idol. Jello chuckles softly to herself, glancing back at the two once more with a fond look in her eyes. 

It _did_ work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> throws this at the dead fandom.  
> hi, i'm still omupudding trash.
> 
> i had this draft way back in february, since it was originally supposed to be published on valentine's, but y'know, procrastination happened and all and i didn't finish it until now.  
> i haven't written anything past 3k in like, months, so if my writing is horrid i apologize. nonetheless, i hope you all liked how this came out, and that you stay safe during these times. <3


End file.
